You and I Both
by SM together
Summary: A Songfic of You and I Both, by Jason Mraz. Miroku cheats on Sango once again and this time might not earn her forgiveness, what does he do? SangoMiroku One-shot


You and I Both  
  
"SANGO, WAIT!!!"  
  
"No way, not this time Miroku,"  
  
"Sango, please,"  
  
"No,"  
  
Sango slammed the door in his face for the millionth time since their relationship began.  
  
'I can't believe that jerk, he cheated on me again, what good is being engaged if my fiancee keeps cheating on me.'  
  
On the other side of the door Miroku was thinking along the same line.  
  
'Gods I am so stupid.'  
  
And with that he left.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said into the telephone.  
  
"What is it Sango?" Kagome was worried, Sango never sounded this sad, except when...  
  
"He did it again didn't he,"  
  
"Yep, this time with Mika-chan,"  
  
"Sango, if you don't mind me asking..."  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Why did you say yes to his proposal if you knew he was going to do this again?"  
  
"I love him Kagome, as much as I hate to admit it I really love him,"  
  
"But how can you love him after all the pain he gives you?"  
  
"I really, truly love him. You loved Inu-Yasha after he cheated on you with Kikyo, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did,"  
  
"Why,"  
  
"Because I love him,"  
  
"There's your answer,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you going to do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Break the engagement,"  
  
"Most likely,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is the third time he's cheated on me in our engagement,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"So it's over..."  
  
"Yes, I plan to tell him tomorrow after we've both cooled down,"  
  
"You sure this is choice?"  
  
"You bet,"  
  
"Ok then..."  
  
"Bye Kagome,"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Kagome put the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"So? What did she say Kagome?"  
  
She turned to the eager violet-eyed fiancee with a smile drawn onto his face. I looked like a little kid who was waiting to see if he could get his new toy. She would smile at the sight if it was in a happier situation.  
  
"Well? She's going to forgive me right?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, she said it herself, it's over,"  
  
"..." Miroku's face lost it's happiness instantly.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"No, it's not your fault, thank you though,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You reveled the truth to me, I should go now,"  
  
The now dull-eyed boy walked out of the girls door.  
  
'Poor Miroku, he really does deserve this as much as I hate to say it,'  
  
Miroku took his guitar and made his way to the park.  
  
'So it's finally over.'  
  
He sat on the familiar bench in the park.  
  
'After all this time, it's finally over.'  
  
He ran his hand over the wood.  
  
'I remember how we met.'  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
A young Miroku made his way to the park, as he made his way past the familiar foliage he saw a small girl trying to reach for her kite that she lost to the tree standing above the bench. She was standing on the bench as well as a few objects like a backpack and 2 books.  
  
She reached down and grabbed her ball. Then she placed it under her and stood up again, wobbling a few times to gain balance.  
  
'She's going to fall.'  
  
"HEY!!! LITTLE GIRL!!!"  
  
She turned around at that command and lost her balance because of that action.  
  
Miroku dived down and caught her in his arms, falling on his stomach in the process.  
  
"Owww..."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"No problem,"  
  
Miroku got onto the bench and, naturally, since he was taller, grabbed the kite and freed it from it's tree-top prison.  
  
"Here you go,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"Your welcome, so, what's your name?"  
  
"Sango, yours?"  
  
"Miroku,"  
  
"Nice to meet you,"  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
'She was so polite back then, and if I recall, this is the place where I first asked her out.'  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
The sound of rich laughing filled the park.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Miroku,"  
  
"Me too Sango,"  
  
The young couple was returning from a party that Kagome had.  
  
"Hey Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think we can do this sometime? For real?"  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't have to if you don't want, I mean who would wa-,"  
  
Miroku was cut off by Sango's lips pressing to his.  
  
"I would love to Miroku,"  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Is that all you can say? Wow?"  
  
"That was amazing,"  
  
"And my first,"  
  
"It was my first too,"  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Miroku never knew the reason she had kissed him. Maybe it was to shut him up, or maybe it was because she really wanted to, but in the end he really didn't care.  
  
'To think, this was the place I proposed to her too...'  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have been dating of a few years now, right?"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"And today you are officially 18, right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well then..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering, since you are finally old enough to marry..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Miroku sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "Will you marry me,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really,"  
  
"Oh Miroku I would love too,"  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
She had made herself vulnerable and he had hurt her. How could he ever forgive himself. Taking out his guitar and feeling a bit of inspiration he struck up a tune and started to sing.  
  
[Was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me Oh things are gonna happen naturally And taking your advice I'm looking on the bright side  
  
And balancing the whole thing  
  
But often times those words get tangled up in lines And the bright lights turn to night Until the dawn it brings Another day to sing about the magic that was you and me]  
  
Sango was walking through the park, thinking of nothing, nothing but Miroku.  
  
'I wonder how I can tell him without hurting him, as much as he has hurt me I still don't want to hurt him...'  
  
Sango turned her head around as she heard a voice, a very familiar voice...  
  
[Cause you and I both loved What you and I spoke of What you and I spoke of  
  
Others only dream of the love that I love]  
  
"Miroku..." Sango said in a whisper as she sat down and listened to the tantalizing voice.  
  
[See I'm all about them words Over numbers, unencumbered numbered words Hundreds of pages, pages, pages forwards More words then I had ever heard and I feel so alive Now you and I, you and I Not so little you and I anymore And with this silence brings a moral story more importantly evolving is the glory of a boy]  
  
Miroku had no idea what he was doing, he was just following his heart. His heart made beautiful music.  
  
[you and I both loved what you and I spoke of and others just read of and if you could see now well I'm already finally out of]  
  
Sango was shocked. She knew that whenever Miroku wrote a song, especially a song as deep as this one had inspiration. "But... Kagome," She said with realization.  
  
[and it's okay if you have go away just remember the telephone works both ways and if I never ever hear it ring if nothing else I'll think the bells inside have finally found you someone else and that's okay cause I'll remember everything you sang]  
  
'I guess he really does care, even if he doesn't show it...'  
  
[you and I both loved what you and I spoke of and others just read of and if you could see now well I'm already finally out of words.]  
  
Sango rounded the corner and made his way to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"Sango,"  
  
"That was amazing..."  
  
"I'm sorry Sango..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For hurting you,"  
  
"I've gotten over it, I've been doing it for a long time,"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did I hurt you every time?"  
  
"Of course, but I love you, and that makes all the pain seem so small,"  
  
"Sango," Miroku whispered before wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Miroku,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to make me a promise before I take you back,"  
  
"Anything,"  
  
"I want to promise me that you will not do this again,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't cheat on me again, you may take me for granted but I don't think you could be very happy without me,"  
  
"I understand,"  
  
"You promise,"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
And with that Miroku turned his head up and took Sango's lips in his own, just as the sunset, creating a scene that is easily burned into one's memory, even if you didn't know them. And the one witness, that historic bench. And a simple promise to always love each other...  
  
The End  
  
Wow. I'm surprised at the amount of sap I can write. I love the song in this fic, it's You and I Both, by Jason Mraz. I love his music, I am listening to it right now.  
  
Ja Ne Oh and R&R... 


End file.
